


Building a Gingerbread House

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “I promise it’ll be fun, MJ,” Peter insisted, lacing their fingers together and pulling his girlfriend to the dining room.The girl looked a bit skeptical. “You’re the most disaster prone person I know, I don’t trust that this won’t end with tears and no actual thing resembling a house.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Building a Gingerbread House

“I promise it’ll be fun, MJ,” Peter insisted, lacing their fingers together and pulling his girlfriend to the dining room.

The girl looked a bit skeptical. “You’re the most disaster prone person I know, I don’t trust that this won’t end with tears and no actual thing resembling a house.”

Peter opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again. Then he opened it again. “There won’t be any tears. Maybe a disaster, but it’ll be a fun one!”

“Uh huh.” Michelle’s eyes trailed over the laid out supplies on the table. “So this is everything?” She saw cookie walls, about a million different colors of icing, containers of sprinkles, candy- it seemed to go on forever.

She could practically feel her teeth rotting just from looking at everything.

“Yep!” The boy confirmed, nodding. “Now, I saved a few pictures for ideas on my phone but I know you’re an artist so I’m sure you’ll do amazing no matter what.”

She didn’t want to burst his bubble by pointing out that sketching was nothing like decorating a dessert. Or architecture, for that matter. So she stayed silent and started gathering what she would use at first.

Peter watched her, smiling. “Do you want to work on the same house first? Or do you want to do your own? Because I think we have enough cookies here to do a whole village....”

He watched as she started assembling the walls together and nodded. “We can do the first two on our own.”

Michelle smiled a little to herself as she listened to him. “We can do a couple together later. Just want to go ahead and get the hang of this first. So the ones we do together can be kind of...nice.”

Peter knew she said ‘nice’ but he also knew that coming from her that meant that she wanted to make sure it didn’t go wrong.

Probably, at least.

He started working on his own house, humming a song under his breath.

She glanced to him and grinned a little. “Are you humming Santa Baby?”

“...no. Yes.”

Michelle laughed softly. “Dork.”

But the way she said it definitely meant ‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
